Complicated Love
by Prower88
Summary: Have you ever been in love with your best friend who is the same gender, but they're straight and you've lived with them so long that any hint at feelings are just thought of as friendship and a girl has also has a crush on him and another on you at the same time? Yeah, it's complicated. Sadly Tails is the one who has to go through this, but he's willing anything really.


**Here's my first fic on this site. It's also the first story I've written in 1st person, so please correct my tenses. Basically how it's going to work is for a few paragraphs of Tails' mind, then actions. This story is based on both humor and romance. Remember this is obviously an AU. **

**I gladly accept constructive criticism, and recommend it. **

**Heads up if you couldn't tell, the main ship is Sonic x Tails. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If you've ever heard of something complicated and annoying, I doubt it's as bad as this. Have you ever had a crush on a friend that you've known for eight years, and they were the same gender, all the while straight and thinking you're straight? Well, maybe you have, but either way, it sucks. Like it sucks donkey dick. _Big _donkey dick.

My name is Tails, or that's what I like to be called. That nickname flew around, I think, in 7th Grade. It was actually after a bully attempted to insult me, but obviously failed, and I took a liking to that name. So I had my friends (friend) call me that from then on. I hate my real name, Miles. Like seriously Dad, did you have to be a jerk? Not like I can ask him about it, he's been dead for a little over fourteen years. My Mom died shortly after. I still don't know why, or how. If either is different.

Another thing that sucks? I was born with two tails. Well I guess it was kinda a gift, since they can be helpful, but it got me bullied a lot, and I get tons of weird looks. I'll get to that later.

I doubt you care about that, you're more interested in the whole "in love with your straight male best friend" part. So am I. It's kinda hard to explain, but over the summer I developed feelings for him, sort of. I'm not exactly sure _what _I feel, but I doubt it's platonic. It feels weird, whenever I hang around him I mean. Not like it used to, it's different. Complicated, you could say. Especially since I can guarantee he is _not_ interested in me, like I am in him. Or whatever it is I'm feeling. It's a whole range of emotions.

I'm also a lot different on the inside than on the outside. Seriously, I would never say any of this out loud. Well I would, but it would be in a whole different tone. On the outside I seem fragile and nice and caring and all of that stuff. I am, but not on the inside. You'll see, don't worry.

Well, let's get past the whole sad back story part of everything as fast as possible. When I was around three, both my parents died of unknown causes (to me anyway), and I was left to live with my aunt. Yeah, that sucked. She always smelled like dried prunes, but when I asked her if she ate them a lot, she told me she couldn't stand them; still puzzles me. Well anyway, during a lot of the time from age three to age twelve, I was bullied. And not the casual kind, where you get called an idiot for two days after failing a test (which never happened). This was the outright nasty bully kind of bullying.

They would pull on my tails, hard. Like "tear jerking and muscle shredding" hard. People would point and laugh, and then would subsequently pull them more. My fur is also more orange-yellow, not brown or red, like most foxes. Bullies would laugh, calling me mutant. One even cut some of it off with scissors and shouted, "look I got mutant boy's magical fur! It'll turn you into a freak like him!" Yeah, if that didn't hurt, both figuratively and literally. I attempted to tell the teachers, but they didn't care, they thought I was a freak too.

It didn't help that I was incredibly smart, and I built small machines, and the bullies always broke them, and threw the remains at me. But that wasn't as big as a deal as the other stuff. It was like a bonus "Hey you're a freak that gets bullied a lot! How about you don't get to have fun either?"

Most of this changed when I met _him,_ y'know, the guy I was talking about earlier. He was fun, energetic, outgoing, and especially nice. He moved here about three months into 6th grade. He became my only friend, and I think, at the time, I was _his_ only friend. He could've had a better friend, someone who's not a freak, but he decided to become mine. Well, after we were friends for a bit, the bullying slowed down. Not a calm slow, but a "shit squirrel slam the brakes!" kind of slow. Why? Cause he was _cool. _Everyone loved him, so since I was also his friend, I was kinda cool too in a way. So the bullying stopped about after 8th grade, almost. I still get called freak every now and then, but it's nowhere near as bad as before. Like it used to be.

He was a blue hedgehog, he was abnormal, like me. Most hedgehogs were brown, most. But he wasn't just any blue hedgehog. He was _fast_. _Really really fast. _I'm not saying he was a good sprinter, he was literally too fast for anyone else. He was born with some rare thing or whatever that allows any leg muscle never to get tired, and if he was using leg muscle, it wouldn't affect his breathing or anything else like that. So basically when he was around eight, he decided to run a ton. All he needed was food and water, and he could sprint for hundreds of miles on end. Like, full blown sprint. After years, he got insanely fast. If he had a drug named after him, it would be Speed.

I actually was inspired by him, and so I took up Track and Field. Found out I was actually a really good distance runner, and to this day Track and Cross Country are the only sports I will play willingly.

But yeah, things are kinda complicated with him. It doesn't exactly help I live with him. Yeah, when I was fifteen his parents wanted to move away, but he didn't. They weren't exactly rich, but they were wealthy enough for them to buy (in cash, wait maybe they are kinda rich) a two bedroom house. Since I was living with my terrible aunt, he offered for me to stay with him as long as I'd like, and I answered yes in a heartbeat. At least I spend a ton a time with him, I guess. It wouldn't be a tough relationship if we got together. But I can't think that; we'll never get together.

I was 16, and it was June 19th when I noticed I had feelings for him. It was only two days before his 18th birthday. Mine was in later in the year, in October. But it was when we were setting up for his birthday party. He didn't really like birthday parties, but I insisted that since it was his 18th, he should have one. It took me a bit, but I convinced him. But he made it just a party, not a birthday party.

"Huh?" I shook my head. I must've spaced out, since the blue hedgehog stared at me impatiently.

"Come on Tails, don't go out on me now," he joked. "I said, do you want me to put the multicolored streamers on the ceiling or have them on the wall?"

"Uh... The wall would probably be better," I answered. No one really looked at the ceiling, so it would be pointless to put good looking ones where no one looks right?

"Alright then, next time don't head into the 7th dimension when I ask," he turned, stapling the streamers on the wall. He was standing on a step stool so he could reach the top of the ceiling.

Wow, I never noticed how great his back looked, even with a shirt on it, or below for that matter...

What? Did I just think that?

I don't even like guys, let alone he's my best friend. But why did I think about that?

I shook it off as just something weird, but turned away from looking at anything on his backside.

"Y'know, why are we even setting up streamers and decorations? Seriously it's kinda pointless, it's just a normal party," he said.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to put them up."

"Uh no, if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who forced me to."

"...I simply recommended it." I said.

"Yeah sure, buddy. Just like when you 'recommended' for me to jump off the house in front of a bunch of people and broke my ankle. Or should I say 'pushed.'" He did have a point.

"Hey, that's not my fault my foot slipped!"

"Fine. If that's the treatment I get you're moving out," he turned and chuckled at me. I laughed back.

_Damn, his smile looks amazing._

What? Again? Why do I keep thinking stuff like that?

"So can I take 'em down or what?" He asked. I nodded, and rolled my eyes. "Finally," he complained. He jerked on the streamers to pull them down, but he jerked them to hard, and gravity did it's work and tilted the step stool where he fell. In the exact direction of me.

He fell on top of me, and I was sent to the ground. He had his hands on each of my shoulders, in a pushup formation, with his knees on the ground. It took me a second, but I realized I was blushing. Why was I blushing? He fell on top of me, no big deal, right?

He nervously chuckled, before quickly getting off of me.

This seemed like something straight out of a cheesy romance novel. Or movie. Or show. Whatever had romance in it, this reeked of it. But it was romance. It was a friend accidentally falling on another friend.

"Uh... sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his head. I stood back up.

"...Nah, it's alright. Honest mistake," I insisted. "So... all we need really need is the food and we're set, right?" I asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's right," he said.

"Great. Who's all coming?"

"Well, just pretty much everyone in our group, except for Amy," Sonic replied. Oh yeah, his name was Sonic.

Yes! Amy wasn't coming. Wait, him and Amy were friends. The only thing he didn't like about her was she was always trying to get with Sonic. Which wasn't going to happen. Why am I getting excited that she's not coming then?

Sonic's phone beeped his ringtone, and he whipped out his phone, checking it. "Scratch that. Amy said her plans got canceled, so she can come."

Aaaaaaand there it went. Tends to be my kind of luck.

"Now is that all the questions for now? I hope so, since apparently you won't shut up," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I've got a few for you later," I joked. He groaned.

"Well in the mean time, how about a bite to eat?"

"I'm game," I replied. I was hungry, we'd been doing a bunch of stuff since 10:30 in the morning, and it was about 3:00.

We decided on heading over down to Little Ceaser's Pizza Parlor, and just got two pizza's. One and quarter for him. I paid, like I usually do. He ran a lot, so he ate a ton to keep his energy up. We were served our pizza's, and left. We sat at a picnic bench at the park, chowing down on our pizza. I ate a lot slower then him, while he ate like he was three months late for winter and needed to hibernate. I looked over to the playset just a little from where we sat, and watched some kids swinging.

"How do you have a child?" I asked the hedgehog in front of me. His eyes widened. He set down his pizza, and wiped his mouth.

"You're seriously not gonna make me have this talk with you, are you?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Not how to _make _one, to _have_ one. Like raise them. Wouldn't that just get kinda annoying or boring?"

"Ohh, okay. Well you're asking the wrong person, since I probably don't plan on having children."

I was going to ask, but knowing Sonic, he was way to impatient for that. He can barely wait in line for something like a roller coaster ride. Even if it's a really short line. Now imagine him holding a screaming child that would stop in three hours, then start back up in five minutes. I guess I could see his reasoning, even if he didn't say it aloud.

"Yeah, makes sense with you," I decided on saying.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face.

_His gorgeous face_

Seriously, I need to not. Not what? I don't even have a clue. I shook off my strange thoughts, and got back onto the conversation at hand.

"Y'know, you would probably whine and cry about the baby as much as it did," I joked around.

"Hey! That's not true! I would cry slightly _more_, as I would take it as a challenge." We both laughed.

After we finished eating, he tossed our box in the garbage. The pizza was good, then again, when is pizza not good? We walked around the streets for a bit, making light conversation.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"How 'bout something fun," he suggested.

"Like?"

"I don't know, your turn," he said.

"Read a book?"

"Nah, I'm not a nerd. I don't do nerd things. Have fun being a nerd," he started moonwalking away.

"You sure about that?" I chuckled. "I don't know, I'm feeling kind of worn out. How about we just head home?"

"Ugh you're so boring," he sighed.

"I try."

"If you could go a bit without trying, that'd be great," he replied.


End file.
